The Lost
by Fluffeh turtle
Summary: The Lost House is said to be where the spirits of mobians go when they die before their time. Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, and Cream are all out to see this house for themselves. But the ones living there might not like that. Couples: Sonamy or Shadamy You guys can vote Tailseam, Knuxouge, and Silvaze. Rating is because of the slight violence Supernatural/Horror/Romance
1. Past Tales

_**Hey guys! Guess what? I heard there's gunna be a bunch of rain and thunder storms at the beach the week were going... So I might actually get a chance to make some new stories and update my two current ones. Maybe go fix some errors in the early chapters of Operation DNA. Who knows... SO! This is the BIG story I said I wanted to write. It has Sonamy, Shadamy, Tailseam, Knuxouge, and Silvaze. Alright let see how this goes. Also reviews are nice good or bad just don't say " EWW i hate thos coples u SUK" I already mentioned the couples so if you don't like them then... WHY**__**THE **** ARE YOU READING IT? Thanks and enjoy the story. (PS FurFace is mobian Facebook and mobians can drive at the age of ten)(P.S.S Two new stories in one day... I'M ON FIRE! ow... It burns...)**_

_Chapter 1: Past Tales_

One night our hero a blue hedgehog named Sonic and his friendly rival Shadow were walking up a mountain to a haunted house. Behind them was a attractive white bat with light blue eyes and a small cream rabbit with orange tips and chocolate brown eyes. Rouge the bat and Cream the rabbit. The four of them were close friends and wanted to have some fun. So Rouge went online and found out about this house they were all heading to.

According to a artical she read the house was referred to as The Lost. She read that if a spirit passed on before their time they would become lost in the void of Life and Death and their spirit would be sent here for eternity. She didn't belive a word of what she read, but Cream sure did. She felt horrible for those poor souls and wanted to help them feel better. Rouge, Sonic, and Shadow laughed at her when she said that.

They kept walking for a while and it continually grew colder. The leafless and broken trees surrounding the place along with all the clounds gave the place a eerie look and feel. Cream held on to Rouge's arm the entire way and didn't plan on letting go. To be honest the place scared all of them. Cream was the only one who showed it though.

_**"The Lost House"**_

The lost house was as it always was quiet and dusty. Until you go into a bedroom. In every bedroom a spirit roamed. If someone were to attempt to stay at the house the spirits would warn them to leave. For anyone who stayed the night at this house would meet an untimely death within the month and be trapped in the house for eternity.

In the master bedroom there are five spirits sitting in a circle talking. "So... What do you guys wanna talk about?" A small yellowish kitsune asked the circle. "How about we tell each other our stories?" A light purple female cat suggested. "Okay lets go in a circle. Amy you first!" The red echidna pointed to a young pink hedgehog, Amy. "If you guys insist..."

_**flashback`Amy's Pov'**_

_It all started when I was seven. I had this friend named Alexia. She was a light blue lioness with green eyes. She always wore her black jacket and blue jeans. We were inseprable the two of us. Years went on and we grew even stronger we were best friends. Until seventh grade. We were both twelve at the time and the school year had just started. _

_Alexia noticed this new boy in school. His name was Joshua. He was a black tiger with wite strippes. Alexia had the biggest crush on him and would always say "Ohh Joshua you WILL. BE. MINE!" when we were alone. It was enough to make us both laugh. Later in the year I was in art class sitting next to Alexia when Joshua walked to our table and sat next to me. _

_"H-Hey Amy..." He began. "Hiya Josh." I said. I paid no attention on him and continued to work on my drawing. He looked down at it. "Thats a beautiful picture Amy. Who is it?" He asked. I looked at what I had been drawing. The picture had four hedgehogs in it. On the left was mother next to her was Noah, My little brother and then I was there holding his hand. Then next to us was what mom said father looked like._

_"It's what I imagine my family to be..." I told him. He looked at me with a questionable look. "My mother died after my little brother was born... and my father died in war when I was 1." I mumbled. He was shocked. "S-Sorry Amy..." He said. I nodded towards him. "Anyway... I was wondering... If maybe... youwouldliketogooutwithme?" He babbled. I tilted my head to the side. "Would you like to go out with me?" He asked again slower this time. _

_Alexia was nearly crying next to me and I didn't move. I was about to say something when the bell rang. I grabbed Alexia's hand and bolted out of the room. I slowed down once we got to the bus. Luckily he didn't ride our bus. We stepped on and found a seat. "How could you!" Alexia asked me. "How could I what? I didn't make him ask me out and I didn't say yes!" I argued._

_She just turned away from me and pouted the entire ride home. I got off first and she got off 8 stops later. I slowly made my way up to the house i managed to live in thanks to my uncle and aunt paying for it. I walked in the house and sat on the couch in the living room. The house was one floor and everything was white. The furniture, the walls, the silverware, Even the floors. The living room was normal. A small white couch infront of a mid-sized white TV and a white coffee table with a white vase with white flowers._

_Noah walked in from the bathroom and jumped on me. "AMY!" he screamed. "NOAH!" I screamed back. He pounced on me and hugged me. Noah is a grey hedgecat with my eyes. He was the result of mom's one night stand with a black cat. Noah is four and goes to daycare from 7am-2pm so he leaves after I'm on the bus and gets home before I do thanks to a woman at his day care, Deborah._

_Deborah liked to come over and help us out from time to time. Later that night Noah and I were watching TV when the door bell rang. "I got it." I told Noah. I got up and went to the door. I opened it to reavel a very angry Alexia. "Hay Alexia! Whats up?" I asked her. She threw a chain at me. I picked it up to see it was the friendship braclett we both wore. "HOW COULD YOU!" She screamed. She held up her phone for me to see._

_It was Joshua's FurFace page. It was on a tab that said relationships. Under the tab it said 'In a relationship with Amy Rose' with a heart next to it. "But Alexia I-" I began. "NO! You are the WORST best friend EVER! I HATE YOU!" She yelled and stopped away. I looked at the ground and growled as tears started to streak down my cheeks._

_"FINE!" I Screamed at the top of my lungs and slammed the door making the house shake. "AHHH!" Noah screamed. I looked in the living room where he was sitting and he was now under the couch. "It's fine Noah... Let's go to bed..." I mumbled he nodded and ran to my side. _

_The next day Alexia wouldn't talk or look at me. I didn't either. later that day we were all ouside for free time when I saw Joshua. I stomped up to him and got a revenge idea. I kept walking towards him and his geeky squirell friend Nick. I grabbed his arms and kissed him. He happily kissed back and nearly melted. When we parted I hugged him and looked around._

_Right there was Alexia crying her eyes out under a tree. 'Crap...' I thought. I couldn't help it after all she WAS my best friend... I looked back to where she was but couldn't find her._

_After a month Joshua and I were still going out. One night while Noah and his day care went on a feild trip til' 8 he asked if he could come over. "Sure Joshua!" I replied. That night he came over with a picnic basket in his arms. "Cool! An indoor picnic!" I cheered. He nodded. "Hey can you get me a drink?" he asked I nodded and walked into the kitchen. I came back into the living room with two glasses of grape soda._

_"Joshua?" I asked. I put the glasses on the coffee table and looked around. Once I went in to the main hall I felt something grab me and hold something metalic to my neck. "Josh!" I squeeled in surprise. He snickered. A little later... After joshua had finished I lay in the hall covered with cuts and bruises all over my body soaking in my own puddle of blood._

_Suddenly I heard two car doors close. 'Noah and Deborah!' My mind screamed. I didn't want either of them to see me like this. To my surprise I heard someone else talking... It was Alexia. She knocked on the door a few times. "Amy? Open up... Deborah was sick so I went and got Noah for you..." She said. I couldn't move the pain was too much, tears ran down my face. 'We were always friends...' I thought. I listened for a while until she got out her spare key. She opened the door her and screamed. _

_"OH MY GOD! AMY!" She screamed. I saw her she was crying like mad she bent down and picked me up "amy... no..." She whispered "Who did this?" She asked. "Josh..." I managed to choke out. She hugged me. "You saved me..." She said Noah was on the other side of me. I lifted my hand and held his . "Noah... Sweetie...? I want... you to live... with Alexia..." I told him. He shook his head. "I'm not... going to... live..." I told him. I knew this was breaking his heart. First he looses his father then his mother and now me? Poor child._

_Suddenly my vision started to fade. Along with the pain. I could still hear them though. "amy... Amy...? AMY!" Alexia screamed. I knew she was heart broken as well. All I heard from Noah was sobbing. Then my hearing went away for a second. All of a sudden i'm standing next to Alexia who's still holding my bloodied body sobbing. 'I'm dead...' I figured._

_I sat with them until I fazed out and woke up here._

_End flashback_

"That was so... sad." Blaze commented. Silver nodded. Tails had a few tears and Knuckled had his hand on her shoulder to help her. She appreciated it. "All right." She said. "Your turn Knuckles." she pointed out. He nodded. " It was six years ago... Althought I havn't aged... Anyway. It was six years ago when..."

_**Nuh-Uh! Knuckles death story next Chappie. This is probably gunna be a BIG story... Yay new project! Also this is the biggest chater of anything I have ever written... I guess cause I've had this story in my head for I felt bad I'm not gunna get to work on my stories over Vacation because I can't take my computer... So I decided to give you this as a parting gift. Cuz I'm going to be away from tommorow til' friday the 13**__**th**__**. That scares me... Anyway...**_

_**Fluffy signing out, PEACE OUT READERS!**_


	2. The story of Knuckles

_**Here we are! Knuckles death story. Okay I've been thinking about the story and thought of something cool! Their deaths (Amy,Knuckles,Tails,Blaze,and Silver) are going to be tied together. Heres the order. Amy-Knuckles-Blaze-Tails-Silver They all are connected thats all I'm telling ya'll fer now. Okay and just remember here are the ages.**_

_**Amy: 12 **_

_**Knuckles: 16 **_

_**Tails: 10 **_

_**Blaze: 14**_

_**Silver:14**_

_**Sonic:15**_

_**Shadow:15**_

_**Rouge:17**_

_**Cream:8**_

_**Okay... Now enjoy...**_

Knuckles looked at his circle of friends "It was six years ago when it happened..." he began

_***Flashback Knuckles POV***_

_I worked for the CSI then. My team had gotten a call for a murder in one of the more poor areas of town. So we went to the house where a young girl probably about 12 or 13 called saying her best friend had been killed. Once we arrived I stepped up and spoke with the girl who was holding a sobbing hedgehog-cat hybrid._

_The girl was a light blue lioness. She was wearing a red tank-top, white skirt, and black sneakers. The girl had dried blood on her arms and knees. Causing the fur in that area to turn a nasty brown-ish color. The little boy hybrid was grey with black tips and like most males didn't wear any clothes. He only had a little blood on his cheek._

_"Young miss?" I asked. She looked up at me with swollen red eyes. "Are you the one who called us?" I asked her. She nodded. "Could you tell me what you know?" I continued. She nodded again. "I was driving Amy's little brother here Noah home from daycare... When I got here I found her like... That. She told me that Joshua Slic did it. He's a Black tiger with white strippes and has yellow eyes..." She explained._

_I pulled out my note pad and wrote the story down. "-And you and your relation with the victim... Amy... is?" I questioned. "My name is Alexia Uniki and I was Amy's Best Friend... This is her little brother... Noah Rose." She told me. I nodded and added the extra information. _

_That seemed to be all I could get out of her. I wondered if I could get any new information out of the hybrid. "Do you have anything to tell me Noah?" I asked the boy. He nodded. "Josh was comin' ova tonight to have a pic-a-nic date with Amy. Theys had been goin' out for awhile now. Me in Alexia knew him... He was nice to me..." Noah told me. _

_This changed everything. I flipped my page and wrote down the new information. 'If they were 'dating' then he must of planned to kill her. That or someone was making him...' I thought. Once I finished I walked up to the house to see the body. I walked into the house and saw a young pink hedgehog girl on the floor wearing a red dress with white accents, a red headband in her Echidna-like quills and red boots with a red stripe down the middle._

_The girl was laying in her own pool of blood. She had cuts and brusies all over her face and body and a single gun shot wound in her side. She bled to death. The bullet hit a important organ and caused extreme internal and external bleeding. I made sure to make a note of all the injurys in my note pad._

_The girl was obviously taken by surprise. She looked like she was stabbed and cut by a knife and smacked and shot by a gun. I walked outside into the night the house was surrounded by cop cars with flashing lights and police tape. I walked under the tape and went towards my car. I heard over my walkie-talkie that everyone else had finished getting clues and evidence from the scene._

_I looked toward that girl Alexia and the hybrid. A wittness protection program person was speaking with them. As I got to my car I heard a oddly familure click behind me and cold hard metal on my neck. "Don't reach for your gun. Don't scream and don't turn around." I harsh female voice behind him said. "HALT!" A male voice called out I knew it was my friend and co-worker Danny._

_"DROP YOUR WEAPON OR I'LL SHOOT!" He screamed. All other motion around us had stopped. "If you shoot I shoot." She said. I looked as much around me as I could. Alexia and Noah were looking at me in fear. The WPP guy had stopped talking and wasn't moving. All other units had frozen in fear that the girl would shoot me. _

_"You know too much..." She hissed at me. "You know who did this... I can't let you tell..." she said again. "Is __**he**__ making you do this?" I asked slowly. She didn't awnser for a moment. She sighed. "No... I l-love him..." The girl whispered. "May I turn around?" I asked. She took the gun off of me. I turned to look at her and she pointed it at my heart._

_The girl was a light purple cat with darker purple tips. She had most of her hair in a ponytail like style but they were sharp and pointy like spikes. She had yellow eyes and had a red jewel on her forehead. She was wearing a purple coat and a white body suit with hot pink high heel sneakers._

_"Your his girlfriend arn't you?" I questioned her. She nodded. She seemed to be crying. "Listen... If you put down the gun no one will hurt you or arrest you... Just tell us where he is and we can end this..." I told her. Her eyes flashed with a hint of hope. Then suddenly a noise went off in the background. It sounded like a gunshot. The girl freaked out and shot her gun._

_I was instantly killed. I reappeared next to my body as a spirit. I looked at my body and looked next to it. The girl had been shot by Danny. She fell to her knees. "I-I'm Sorry..." She whispered and then she fell to the ground. Dead. I wasn't sure if she ment sorry to me or Josh. But I forgave her all the same. Then Everything went black and I appeared here._

_***End Flashback***_

Everyone had started to tear up. "Thank you Knuckles... For helping..." Amy said. Blaze was looking at the ground ashamed. "Don't be upset Blaze... I said I forgave you..." Knuckles said patting her back. She nodded. "Sorry Knuckles... Sorry Blaze..." Tails said. Knuckles and Blaze looked at him weird. "I'll explain when it's my turn. Right now it's your turn Blaze." Tails said. "Okay... You heard the end of Knuckles' story right? Well I'm going to explain what happened up to that point..." She told them. They all nodded. "Alright let's see... It was awhile before Knuckles' story began..."

_**The END! -of this chapter. Geez I nearly cryed myself from writing that... Okay so next is Blaze's story. Why did she go to Amy's house with a gun? Why did Tails say he was sorry? How are Tails and Silver in the story line at all? IDK! Find out next time. chapter 3 "Her loyalty" will explain everything and arise more questions.**_

_**Fluffy Turts OUT~ PEACE**_


	3. Her Loyalty

_**Okay. This is personaly my favorite of the all the chapters. This Chapter is called "Her loyalty" for a good reason. I swear I've like fallen IN LOVE with this story already. Don't worry though I WILL update my other stories. soon... Also this chapter we get to check up on the living. Anyway here is Blaze's Chapter. **_

_**Ps Mobians can get married at the age of 13.**_

_**Pps Two chapters in a day to make up for not doing anything while I was on Vacation.**_

_Chapter 3: Her Loyalty_

Sonic, Shadow, Cream, and Rouge were still trying to reach the house at the top of the hill. They had grown this theory that the house was getting farther away. They had been at it for hours and Cream had eventually fallen asleep in Shadow's arms. The anti-social hedgehog wasn't to happy about having to carry her to the house but never dropped her.

Rouge was simply riding the wind above the others on her wings while Sonic was slowly trudging along. "Why can't we run there again?" He asked Shadow. Shadow growled at him. "Because I read that we have to slowly go to the house so we don't scare the spirits inside of it." Rouge told him. Sonic crossed his arms and pouted "Stupid house..." he mumbled and yawned.

"If you fall asleep Shadow and I arn't carrying you. We'll leave you for the wildlife." Rouge told the sleepy hedgehog. Sonic's ears flattened and they all kept walking.

_Inside_

Five spirits still sat in a little circle with one main story teller at a time. It was now Blaze's turn "Okay so it was awhile before Knuckles' story started..." She told them.

_***Flashback Blaze's POV***_

_It started out as a normal day. I woke up, made breakfast, and went out shopping. While shopping I ran into my best friend Silver. "Heya Blaze!" He called. I turned to look at him. "Hey Silver! How are you?" I asked him. Silver was a grayish white hedgehog with phycic abilitys. He had 5 quills sticking up from his forehead in a star like shape and two longer quills in the back. He like I ,had yellow eyes._

_"Good! You?" He asked. "Fine... So hey why are you out here anyway don't you hate malls and shoppes?" I asked him. "Yeah I do but someones birthday is coming up so..." he trailed off. 'Oh my gosh! Who's birthday is it...? Tanya?' I thought. "Who's birthday is it?" I asked him. He stared at me for a second before just smacking his head. "It's YOURS Blaze! You really need to remember that." He said_

_"Oh... oops..." I chuckled. "I knew that..." He shook his head and walked past me. "Sure you did. Anyway see you later." He said and walked off. I just kept walking and shopping. Later that night when I got home I went to my room and put all my bags in my closet. I changed into my night clothes and saw a red light on my phone. _

_I picked it up and dialed voicemail. I waited until I heard the monotone lady's voice. "You have 1 unheard message." I pressed 2 to play the message. "First unheard message recived today five minutes ago. "Hey baby I need you to come over to my house ASAP please it's important. Love you. Bye" left by contact number one : Josh" _

_I pressed the button and put on my purple jacket over my white body suit jammies and grabbed a metal hair band and put up my spikey hair. I put on my high heeled running shoes and jogged to Josh's house. When I got there I threw the door open and ran into the living room. "Josh!" I asked/yelled. _

_He ran down stairs and hugged me. Josh was a black tiger with white strippes and had yellow eyes. He like most males wore nothing. Josh was my age and we had been dating for a year. "Blaze listen I __**need**__ your help! PLEASE!" He exclaimed. "What is it Josh! I'll do what ever you need me too!" I told him. He motioned me towards the couch in his living room._

_I sat down and he sat next to me. "Okay. I had this friend Amy Rose. She and I were close and everyone thought we were dating. We wern't of course. But some horrible horrible person attacked and killed Amy." He explained. I nodded and he continued. "I was so sad when I heard and even more so when I learned that the lead investigator for her case is Knuckles The Echidna. He and I were never really friends. He has a grudge against me and has made me a prime suspect and he's even making up evidence." He went on._

_"Blaze listen if you really do love me then you will take this-" he slipped a gun into my hand "- and shoot him for me. Please Blaze do it for me..." He begged. I couldn't move. Josh couldn't have done such a thing... could he...? 'I love him but if I do this then I go to jail...' I thought. I looked back up to Josh. He was down on the floor on one knee. "Blaze If you do this I will know how much you love me. So if you complete this for me I want you to... Marry me?" He asked._

_Tears started to fill my eyes. He pulled out a little black box and opened it. Inside the box was a silver band with three jewels in it. The two smaller jewels looked just like the jewel on my head and the jewel in the middle was light purple like my fur and if I looked at it I could see... Fire!_

_"What do you say Blaze, will you do it?" He asked. I jumped off the couch and hugged him "Anything for you Josh!" I exclaimed. He smiled at me and slipped the ring on my finger. "Good luck Blaze. I love you." Josh whispered. "Love you too..." I told him.. I hid the gun in my secret pocket and left for the house he told me Knuckles would be at._

_When I was running there I saw Silver. I held up my hand to wave and he must have saw the ring. He looked sad for a moment. Then he waved back and I continued on my way to Amy's house. I instantly knew I was at the right place when I saw all the cop cars. I snuck up behind one and saw the house._

_I managed to sneak closer to the house and looked at the body. I looked at the gun in my hands now. The bullet matched her bullet wound. I kept watching and saw a red echidna walk into the house with note pad. I read over the paper and gasped at what I saw. It said that Amy's little brother, Noah had known Josh. He was her boyfriend, and why would a four year old lie?_

_'Did he lie to me?' I asked myself. I shook my head nothing mattered now except the mission. I looked back to the spot where the red echidna had been. He was gone. I moved towards a window and saw him going to his car. 'It's now or never.' I sped up behind him and raised my gun to his neck. I turned the safty off and prepaired to shoot._

_"Don't reach for your gun. Don't scream and don't turn around." I hissed at him. He froze. "HALT" a male voice screamed from behind me. It was a cop."DROP YOUR WEAPON OR I'LL SHOOT!" He yelled, the fear iminent in his voice. "If you shoot I shoot." I hissed at the fool. 'No turning back now' I thought "You know too much..." I said in a low voice "You know who did this... I can't let you tell..." I said again. I waited a moment._

_"Is __**he**__ making you do this?" Knuckles asked. I looked at my feet for a moment before getting my voice back. I sighed."No... I l-love him..." I whispered. "May I turn around?" he said apperently gaining courage. I moved the gun and let him face me then I pointed it at his heart. "Your his girlfriend arn't you?" He asked. His purple eyes getting to me. I cried some more and nodded."Listen... If you put down the gun no one will hurt you or arrest you... Just tell us where he is and we can end this..." He said. _

_I looked at him with hope in my heart. I was about to drop the gun when a gunshot went off. As a reaction I shot. The bullet hit him and he fell and instantly died. I then felt a searing pain in my chest. I fell to my knees "I-I'm Sorry" I whispered. hoping somehow Knuckles and Joshua could hear me. I finally fell to the ground. Dead._

_Everything went black until I stood up next to my body as a spirit. I sighed. "Good-bye everyone..." I said "-And Silver. I'm so sorry and... I love you" I whispered and then I fazed out and woke up in a dusty masion infront of a young pink hedgehog that I knew as Amy._

_***End Flashback***_

"-And that's my story." Blaze finished. "Did you mean whet you said at the end?" Silver asked her. She nodded and hugged the ghost hedgie. He hugged back. "Okay! My turn!" Tails Exclaimed. "-and remember, Knuckles and Blaze? I'm so so so sorry!" Tails said. He then began his story. "Okay so the same day as the rest of you guys-" Tails began "Wait!" Amy screamed. Everyone looked at her.

"What Ames?" Knuckles asked her. "I thought I heard living people coming up to the house..." She told her friends. They all exchanged glances and burst out laughing. "Why in mobius WOULD any living want to come HERE!" Blaze asked incrediously. Amy shrugged. "you guys are right... Tails Continue please." She said. "Okay... So it was the same day as you three when-"

_**Don't you guys love how I do that? Ikr! Anyway so now Tails and Silver have been introduced and we get to see whats happening with 'the living'. Seroiusly arn't I kinda sorta evil? I promise another update on this soon and my other stories. Okay? Okay! Also I'm not going to make you press the Review button but... It would be nice...**_

_**Fluffy out~PEACE**_


	4. Wrong place, Wrong time

_**Chapter 4 is here! This is how Tails' died and this chapter will also explain why Tails said he was sorry to Knuckles and Blaze. Remember in this story mobians can drive at age 10 and Tails IS 10. Also I do NOT own Tails, Silver, or any character you know. I own the plot, the memories, and Joshua, Alexia, Noah, Danny, and Nina who you will be meeting in this chapter. Alright! Chapter 4.**_

Everyone looked at Tails waiting."It was the same day as you guys... You know... When everything went wrong." Tails began with a heavy air.

_*Flashback Tails POV*_

_It started as a normal day. I woke up got dressed in my normal. Shoes and a backwards cap with my un-combed bangs sticking out the front. I ate a quick breakfast and left the house to go see Nina, My girlfriend. Nina was a red wolf with golden eyes. She would always wear a t-shirt and shorts no matter the season. She and I had been going out for about a year._

_I drove over to her house and went in using my spare key. "Hey Nina." I called. She peered out from the kitchen. "TAILS!" she cried. She threw her arms around my neck and gave me a light peck on the lips. "Oh this is great! Your early! Normaly when you get here breakfast is over! Well? Sit down!" She basicly screamed. She pulled me into the kitchen and pushed me into a chair. _

_Nina went over to the stove and flipped a few pancakes. "Smells good Nina. Like... Bacon, Scrambled eggs, Toast, blueberry pancakes, and coffee?" I asked. She simply nodded. "But it's not done yet so you'll just have to drool." She toyed with me. I chuckled. I shifted in my seat. Nina had a way of color coating her house that sort of creeped me out._

_Her kitchen only had blues and greens, Living room had reds and purples, bathrooms had yellow and white, Her room had Red and Gold, The guest room/My room was oranges and whites, and the gameroom was black and light blue. I couldn't stand the colors. If you gave Nina a vase of roses ment for her kitchen, and they were red or purple they HAD to go to the living room. It was weird..._

_"Done~" She announced. She walked over with two plates. She put one infront of me and one across from me where she sat down. She had made all my favorites. Grape toast, blueberry pancakes, scrambed eggs with bacon bits, and creamy coffee. Something was wrong. "What did you do?" I asked. She looked at me for a second. "Uh... I... Uh... burnt your blueprints you left here..." She said._

_My eyes widened. "It was because of a small fire in here. The blueprits and my tail caught on fire. Sorry but I put out my tail first." She explained. "Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded "except my tail..." she stood up and turned around and sure enough her tail was chared. "It's fine as long as your okay. Now let eat!" I told her. I started in on my plate and was finished before she could eat a peice of toast._

_"Woah. I guess you were hungry!" She exclaimed. I nodded. "Well thanks Nina but I gotta go." I told her. She looked up at me sadly. "Do you HAVE to?" She begged. I nodded and kissed her forehead. "Bye Nina see you later, okay?" I asked. She nodded. I walked out of the house and to my car. I hopped in and drove into town. As I was driving I saw an ad on a bill board. 'The best fortune teller ever! SLIVER T. HEDGEHOG. at 158 Villion Blv.' I looked at the board for a moment thinking but I kept driving. _

_I made it into town and found the mall. I walked in and went in a jewelry store. It was Nina's birthday soon and I wanted to get her something special. When I walked in I saw a black tiger with white strippes looking at a engagement ring. I decided to talk to him. "Hi!" I said when I was next to him. He jumped and looked at me. "Oh. Hi." The tiger said. "I'm Miles Prowler but everyone call me Tails!" I said and looked at my twirling twin tails. "-And you are?" I finished. _

_He looked at me for a moment. "I'm Joshua Slic but my friends just call me Josh." He said. I looked at the item thet he kept looking at. It was a silver ring with two rubys on either side of a bigger purple gem. When I looked at the middle gem I saw turning gears. I looked at the card it had below it. It said that when someone looked into the middle stone they wound see something that they are or that they love. "Wow it's beatiful. Who's it for?" I asked. _

_He smiled. "It's for my girlfriend, Blaze." He told me. He started talking to a clerk and payed for the ring. "Bye Josh." I called after him when he was leaving. He raised his arm. "Later... Tails" He said and left. I looked around the store until I saw a beatiful crystal red rose. I looked at it through the thick glass and saw the cost. "Geez!" I nearly screamed. I had enough but it was my college fund. I made a decision and gave my rings to the clerk._

_"Have a nice day!" She said. and walked to another person. I left and went to a video game and electronic store. After sometime in there I realized it was late. So I left the mall and got into my car. I turned the key and it started up. I started driving home until my car broke down hear a house surrounded by cops. "Oh come ON!" I cried. I tried the key twice and nothing happened. I looked over to the Crime scene for a second I saw a purple cat ho6Cding a gun to a red echidna's heart. _

_It freaked me out so I despertly tried to start the car. After a few times it came to life with a loud noise. Followed by two other loud noises that didn't come from my car. I looked to where I saw the cat and echidna. Instead I saw gun smoke and their dead bodies sitting in pools of blood. I completely freaked out and stomped on the gas pedal. I didn't let off until I made it to my house. I ran inside and slammed the door. "Oh...My...GOD!" I screamed. 'Did they shoot each other because of my car? NO! Your fine nothing happened.' My mind yelled._

_I decided to sleep it off and deal with it the next day. So I went to bed and didn't wake up until 1:00. When I woke up I just slipped on my shoes and went to my car. I drove into town and found what I was looking for. The sign infront of the building said"Fortune Teller Silver" the place looked pretty run down. I walked in and payed and waited until I finally got to talk with Silver. "Something tramatic has just happened in your life." He predicted._

_'Whoa' I thought. "Yes. I think I might be responsible for two deaths. Because this purple cat and red echidna had guns pointed at each other and they shot eachother when my car backfired and made a loud noice." I explained. His eyes opened wide. "The cat... Did she have yellow eyes?" I nodded. "Her hair in a spikey pony tail like style?" I nodded again. "A red jewel on her forehead?" I nodded again. A look of pure horror came apon his face._

_He looked down and looked at my hand. "Your palm says a tragity is coming for you today." He rushed. "This cat was my friend... may I turn on a telivision?" He asked. I nodded. He grabbed a remote and turned on a small TV in the corner of the room. It was on the News. "Recent news says a chain of horror has happened! Yesterday a young girl named Amy Rose was killed. The only person who talked to her before she died was a girl and little boy. The children knew the killer and only told one detective. Detective Knuckles. Before he could tell anyone a purple cat known as Blaze entered the area and shot Knuckles after a loud noice that was assumed to be a gun went off. This resulting a police officer to fire at her and kill her as well."_

_Silver and I couldn't take our eyes off of the Tv. I had caused two deaths in one moment. Silver left his work early that day and the two of us talked. "I've heard the name Blaze before..." I thought aloud. "Yeah... She was my best friend... and she was dating this guy... Joshua." He said. That rung a bell in my head. "Oh yeah! I remember talking to Josh when he was buying a engagement ring for his girlfriend Blaze." I told him._

_He hung his head. "They were engaged..." He whispered. I nodded. Silver went home soon after that. I couldn't figure out where I parked my car so I walked home. When I was crossing a street and wasn't paying attention I heard a honking noice I looked to my left and saw a truck heading right at me. I jumped out of the way but the truck turned and ran me over in a instant. Next thing I knew I was looking at the bloody remains of my body. I looked up at the truck. In the driver seat I saw none other than Josh. _

_He looked at my body and grinned. He got out of his truck and went to my body. "Sorry Tails. You were too smart." He said. Suddenly everything dissapeared and I reappeared in a dusty old house._

_*End Flashback*_

Blaze and Knuckles looked at Tails for a second. "Don't worry Tails we don't blame you." Knuckles said. Blaze nodded in agreement. "Thanks. But I still feel guilty..." Tails said. "Guys I swear I hear someone or something coming up here." Amy interupted. "Amy we went over this..." Blaze said. Amy looked at her for a moment before looking ouside. "I hear... Something..." She said more to herself than them. "Alright well it's Silvers turn now!" Blaze teased. "Okay. So like Tails said I went home. When I got home-"

_**Oh look I did it. AGAIN. Wait until next chapter! The last of the death storys! After chapter 5 we can start the actual story. And honestly I think Silver's story is the most shocking. To be honest this story confuses me sometimes... Alrighty then. Also the red wolf, Nina, has my color coating weirdness. Although I can't cook... **_

_**ALSO! Tamara the Hybridian: LOVE the sarcasm there ^w' - Winkie ^-^**_

_**Kane'sRightHand: Intracate? My friends say I'm an air-head... Oh well... Thankies ~ and I think I will make it Shadamy... Probably... Maybe... I'm going to shut up now.**_

_**Fluffy OUT~PEACE**_


	5. Number five

_**Omigosh! Omigosh! The final flashback chapter! YAY! Okay Chapter 5 is obviously Silver's story and I'm excited to be done with the deaths of these five! Actually at first I was going to put all of their storys into the 1st chapter. But I figured it would be too long so I made each story into one chapter. Okay here goes Silver's Chapter. YIPPIE!**_

_**Silver: But I don't wanna die!**_

_**Too bad! Oh yeah I don't own him or any character you may recongnise only Alexia, Joshua, Noah, Danny, Deborah, and Nina. Also I've been reading murder novels... Again... So I may do some rambling... Like right now...**_

"When I got home I had a horrible headache..." Silver narrated in a voice full of sorrows.

_*Flashback Silver's POV*_

_I walked in my house and sat down on my couch. My couch was black with flames on it. It was a gift from Blaze for Christmas the previous year. The couch was so comfortable it could make you fall asleep in seconds, and it did. I was out like a light. Then I saw Blaze. She waved to me and smiled. _

_I tried to reach out to her but I couldn't I tried to move. I was frozen. I looked up at her again in question. She just kept smiling at me. I told my brain to move but I was stuck. All of a sudden a blackness formed around Blaze. It seemed to crawl and swish around her feet. It clung to her shoulders. _

_It moved around until it began to shape into a mobian. Then it formed white strippes on it and a mouth and eyes. Its eyes were yellow. I recognised it as Joshua. He smiled a warmish smile at Blaze. Her eyes lit up and her smile grew she hugged him. The black 'it' wrapped around Blaze and consumed her._

_I looked in fear as four dark figures appeared behind him. The first one a pink hedgehog-ett in a red dress, She had a black-eye and several cuts and bruises. Not to mention a bullet wound in her side. The second one was a red echidna with a white sideways cresent moon on his chest. Next to the moon was a gun-shot wound and his already red fur was darker. The third and final figures scared me the most._

_The third figure was a light purple cat with darker tips. She was wearing a purple over jacket and a white body-suit. She had a similar wound to the red one. 'Blaze...?' The last figure was the worst. It was a bloody and bruised yellow-ish kitsune with blue eyes. 'TAILS?!' my mind screamed in horror._

_He had a major head wound that was still bleeding and causing his face to be covered in the horrid liquid. "H-How...?" I cried. Suddenly I focused on Joshua. 'HE did this!' I looked at his cold hatred filled eyes and saw no mercy. I screamed. Next thing I know I'm back on my couch._

_I jolt up off the couch and scan the area. No Josh. No Bloody Creatures. No Blaze. I relaxed a bit and sat down. I tried to calm down and quit freaking out. I layed back down and held my head. My headache was coming back. I got up and went to my bathroom to get some headache killers and maybe a shower._

_I grabbed the bottle and got two out. I looked up at the mirror and saw myself. I looked horrible. My quils were tangled and messed up, I had sweat sticking in my fur, and worry lines on my face. I grabbed a towel and washed my face. When I looked back up at the mirror I nearly choked. "JO-" I began before he covered my mouth. _

_Joshua looked down at me. "Oh what a pity... I thought you would fight back." He mocked. I growled and bit his hand. "Oh ow! Really Silver this is sad." He chuckled. I struggled and thrashed but his grip never faultered. I gave up and went limp. "Now then." He grabbed my bottle of headache killers and popped the top off._

_"You know it really isn't that hard to fake your writing style." He bragged. My eyes widened. I knew what he was doing. "-and capturing you? Even easier!" He rambled on. "Serouisly. Out of five, Two being GIRLS, you were the easiest!" He teased. _

_'He did kill those others!' I mentaly screamed. "It's been nice knowing you Silv." he said and forced my mouth open. He poured the pills into my mouth and let go of me. I fell to the floor. I felt numb, I could see and hear but I had no feeling of the cold world around me._

_ Joshua stepped into my limited eyesight. "Nighty-Night Silver." He said one last time and walked out. My vision began to blur. Everything became hazy like a thick smoke infront of me. Then my world went black and I apeared in a dusty old house faced with nearly the same bloody creatures in my dream except the blood._

_***End Flashback***_

"So basicly Josh killed all of us..." Amy theorised. Blaze shook her head in anger. "Thats what it sounds like Amy." Tails mentioned. "I wish we could leave this place and visit our friends." Knuckles grumbled. He seemed to be ready to punch something. Suddenly Amy's ears violently twitched. "Ah. I TOLD you someone was coming!" The five all peered out the window and saw to their horror four mobians heading towards the house.

"Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap." Silver began screaming. "SHUT IT!" Amy and Blaze screamed. He shut up quicker than he began. "Okay we need to figure out who gets to make who leave." He led. the four nodded.

**"The Living"**

"Are we there yet?" Complained the blue hedgehog. "You see the house don't you idiot?" His counter-part mocked. While they argued the little rabbit looked apon the large house infront of them. 'It looks scary!' Her mind screamed. She looked by a window and saw a face looking at her then dissapear. She screamed bloody murder and grabbed onto the white bat's arm. "Rouge I saw someone..." She cried and pointed at the house. "It's fine Cream."

Cream seemed sceptical for a second. "Besides they're just ghosts anyway. They can't hurt us." Rouge told the bunny even though she knew better. Cream realesed her grip a little. They all stopped at the large doors to the house. Shadow pushed them open and walked through. The house was covered in cob-webs and dust everywhere. The front hall was completely unfurnished and had nothing in it except a spiral staircase.

They walked upstairs and found two bedrooms. One for Shadow and Sonic, The other for Rouge and Cream. The girls walked into the front bedroom. It had two purple bunk-beds on either side of the room, inbetween the beds was a fluffy green carpet with some purple in the the wall was a full body mirror. "Hey Rouge... Can we share a bed? Please?" Cream begged. Rouge looked at the beds a moment more and sighed. "YAY thank you Rouge!"

"I'll be right back. I need to go." Cream said. Rouge shrugged and walked over to the mirror. She pulled out her eye shadow and mascara for a touch up. When she was picking the mascara up the top fell off. She bent down and grabbed it when she looked back into the mirror there was a young bloody pink hedgehog in the mirror. Rouge screamed and looked behind her.

"What. Was. THAT!?" She cried.

**YES! NO MORE FLASHBACKS! Okay YAYNESS! Silver's story DONE and the begining to the actual story CHECK! Also I think I'm going to do a shadamy with a little sonamy at the begining then MORE SHADAMY! I'm hyper! Can't you tell? Nighty-Night ~**

**Fluffy OUT ~ PEACE**


End file.
